Predictable
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: Even after years of separation, nearly everything they do is predictable to the other. [Fem!Inui and Fem!Yanagi present]


_"__Please stay. We've found each other again; let's not lose it."_

Out reach, fingertips met a mirror, brushing against it, two different sets on different sides. The scene stills, shattering to hands overlapping, shifting, sliding to hands touching, fingers up, palms pressed together. The two pairs of hands belonged to two females; two females kneeling on a dark plain. Eyes, shrouded by glasses on one and simply closed eyes on the other. Mouths, theirs had the corners curled up into soft smiles.

_"__Shall stay. Thank you for coming back to meet here; let's not leave it."_

* * *

Inui Sadayo awoke right at her usual time: Exactly on the hour, early, even on the Sunday that it was. Shower, hair brushed, she put on her glasses, grabbed her notebook, and informed her family that she was leaving for the day.

Leaving, she told them, without specifically informing of them of whom she planned on meeting. That would be a surprise for later. She simply told them that she was meeting a friend who did not, for fact, live within ten minutes from their home, and she had to get going.

Travel, meeting in the exact agreed place – how long had it been since the two of them had this chance? Much too long, Inui concluded, since they were separated when they were younger, and only just reunited this year, having build their bond back up post-Nationals and on through U-17.

Their reunion was quite the positive thing – having been able to reconcile for the lost time and sudden disappearance quickly; in fact, knowing where her friend had gone brought all the more comfort. No longer did she look in the mirror to see her friend in her own reflection. This girl, she had been her teacher in her style of tennis, her doubles partner, childhood friend who she had celebrated birthday upon birthday with.

With the ability to see each other again, though, Inui felt she needed to clear things up.

She sat on the park bench, exactly one minute early, noticing her friend approaching, her feet landing beside the park bench right on time.

"Rena."

"Sadayo."

The two of them nodded at each other, Yanagi Rena took a seat beside Inui, and the two began filling each other in on everything.

Then, suddenly – almost… illogically, one might say – Inui spoke out of turn, cutting Yanagi off just after she finished a sentence.

"Rena, I think we need to sort out the rest of our contact information."

"Oh, of course, Sadayo."

Rena agreed, pulling out a piece of paper, neatly folded, out of her bag, as if she expected Inui to say such.

"I knew you would be prepared, Rena," Inui said, pulling out a piece of paper, folder all the same. The two swapped papers, putting them away in their bags.

"That paper has-"

"-my up-to-date contact information on it."

The two exchanged a small smile, before they stood, looking at each other and beginning to walk forward, the ultimate understanding passing through each other's minds.

They knew each other too well.

"I know we'll be able to have a video conversation later."

"Of course, and it's highly likely that you'll stop walking and face me."

Inui stopped just like Yanagi predicted.

"Naturally, you're correct, Professor."

"It's all in the data, Doctor," Yanagi said, taking a few steps forward.

Acting out of data, seemed nearly impossible. However, even the masters received surprises. The exact action they thought the other wouldn't try, was tried by both, their hands meeting, Yanagi reaching back, halting, while Inui reached forward.

"When we part for the day, you won't disappear, will you, Rena?"

"…What does your data say?"

"Growing chance that you won't. However, base percentage is 50%."

"…What does your heart say?"

"…My heart?" Inui thought for a moment, before it hit her. She nodded, "That, if I remember to say a few specific words, you'll be forced to never do so."

"Is that so? Just as I thought then."

"Please stay close, Professor."

"Why would I leave you behind again, Doctor?"

* * *

The two girls appeared on the dark plain once more, kneeling, hands pressed together. Their fingers intertwined, foreheads met.

_"__Please stay. We've made our promise. There's no turning back."_

_"__Shall stay. We've got an eternity. There's now only forward."_


End file.
